When Hillwood meets Manhattan
by IceApple
Summary: Crossover with Gossip Girls. When Helga was forced back to Hillwood after a five year absence, would she be able to settle in the little town, or would she leave it for the big lights of Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All,

This story just refused to leave me alone, so I decided to write it.

It will follow the TV series not the books of Gossip Girl. Apolagies for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I might take a bit liberty when coming to timelines and such. Please bear with me.

I do not Own Gossip Gil or Hey Arnold!

I Hope you enjoy the story. :)

O-O-O

Hillwood High, right why the hell am I back ?

Oh right "Big" Bob got brought out by some big electronic company. Bob managed to sell the crumbling Beeper chain, for a lot more than it was worth. He sold all but one store in Hillwood and converted it to "Big Bob Electronics", no more beepers, here comes all electric stuff, cellphones, DVD players, laptops computers etc. Anyways, the point was that I was forced back here, Hillwood, the little nothing town that was the world to me for ten years of my young life. The town that had him in it, the boy that was my obsession for most of my life, and I think I might still hold something for him, but that part of me is now buried so deep down that I don't even think I can find it anymore.

There is a sense of nostalgia being back in Hillwood after this long. I walked around town yesterday, ignoring the stack of boxes in the house. Packing just seem so final, I don't think I will be ready, there isn't anything there that I really want to unpack. This isn't home anymore, and the more I learn how nothing has changed, the more I want to leave.

One year, that's how long I will give it, then I will be closer to eighteen and maybe emancipation would be easier. But for now there is nothing for me to do but hope the time will flow, and I can survive this place till I can go back. Back to a place where I felt more home than I had ever been. Yes, I know, I still lived with Bob and Miriam, but it was the other people that made that place home, there is nothing here for me anymore. Not since he left, and not since I became friendless.

It's funny how when looking back that I always blamed myself for what happened. For ending the friendship, for pushing her away, it wasn't until later, when _they_ made me see that the fault did not lie to only me. But that's in the past now, dwelling on it isn't my forte. Anyhow standing across the street from the high school that would become my torment I felt unsure and dare I say it scared.

Me Helga G. Pataki afraid to enter the high school that held all the people I used to torment. Me the previous bully of PS.118 is now dreading the inevitable meeting my previous classmates. There is the hope that they have collectively forgotten about me, and yes I was hopeful.

Hence the most I can do is go hideout in the reception area until the bell and then slip in to class, well that was the plan, how it actually planned out was very different.

I got into school unnoticed as planned, there was enough forms for me to fill till the bell went, but the one thing I seemed to forget was that I didn't know this place. Getting lost was not in my plan, having to knock to go into the classroom was not my plan, finding out that I somehow got Simmons as my homeroom teacher... AAHHHHHHHHHH!

I tried not to stare at him, I tried not to give him my forms, telling him who I was, I tried and failed.

_o-o change in prospective o-o_

Mr. Simmons took the paper from the new girl, thinking that she looked familiar, but not many people transfers after the semester had started, so he was quite curious. He took one look at the paper and was shocked, but quickly composed himself. Being the ever nice teacher he asked, "Wold you like to introduce yourself to the class?" smiling to himself as he put the papers onto his table. But there was silence, she was staring at him with defiance, and the scowl that had not made an appearance in years was going to make up for time lost. But Mr. Simmons just carried on smiling at her waiting patiently for her to speak. Yes, nothing has changed much.

"Fine! Helga G. Pataki," As Helga said this, she turned her glare to the class daring them to say something. But the class was as shocked as her, and without waiting for the teacher to say anything, she sulked down between the room to the back where an empty seat lay. There was another seat in front, but Helga was not going to be stared at the whole time, not that it would stop them at the back, but at least they would have to try to be less obvious.

"Well, welcome back to Hillwood Helga, I am sure you would love it here as much as you did back in PS.118, and I am certain that some of your old friends would love to show you around during breaks and lunch time. But now let go to today's assignment..." Mr. Simmons the ever optimist, said while smiling. Helga tuned him out after school work became the main focus again, but she can feel the eyes and whispers in the class directed at her,. Yes, this was going to be a long day for on Helga G. Pataki.

_o-o back to Helga o-o_

I mentally snorted to myself, what friends? The only person that was ever my friend was Pheobe, and that boat has sailed a long time ago. There wasn't much to see, really it's not like it can compare to Constance. Why did I not push for the private school uptown? Oh yes, _Bob_ was too cheap to care! He refused to pay for private schooling, saying that maybe public school can stamp out the stuck up high society snot-ass I have become. Oh please! He was the one that pushed me into it in the first place and now he thinks he can do it again. Well you can take a girl out of society, but you can't take the society out of the girl. A year, that's it.

I avoided anyone for the rest of the day, and luckily got paired with someone I didn't know for biology. Rushed home as soon as the last bell rang.

If only _they_ can see me now... _They_ would be disgusted with how I am avoiding the inevitable.

_o-o_

I left everything behind, like I did five years ago.

The difference being, last time I had nothing left to loose by leaving, and leaving was just the same as staying in a town that had nothing important for me any more.

This time? I am leaving the drama, the glamour, the parties, Constance Billard, Gossip Girl... I am leaving Upper East side New York.

But most of all I am leaving the people that I have come to care for behind. The odd friendship that I have somehow struck with the elite of the Manhattan.

_o-o_

_"Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite, _

_Missing: _

_- One Serena van der Woodsen _

_It seems that Serena has been shipped off to boarding school. Where? No one is saying. Oh dear me, it seems that she has just hit one too many parties for mommy dearest to turn a blind eye. _

_Oh we wish you the best where ever you are, and the Upper East side party scene will not be the same without you. _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl"_

_o-o_

_"Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite, _

_Missing: _

_- One Helga G. Pataki_

_Not only did we loose one Serena van der Woodsen to some boarding school, we have lost one Helaga G. Pataki. _

_Big Bob Beeper is no more. One Helga G. Pataki has been forced back to some unknown town. But everyone knows how much Father Bass adored the Constance terror, and how Chuck's female counterpart was loved by the then foursome, so it seems to wonder why they let her go? Well rumour has it she will be back, so ladies enjoy the freedom while you can, and keep watch on your man, you never know when she would be back._

_On a side note, the once quintet is now down to three, please no more! Two of our favourite "It" girls have been lost, lets hope the Upper East side will able to fill their presence... Oh I highly doubt it! _

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl"_

_o-o_

O-O-O

Please if you don't like it don't come back, Reviews are welcome :)


	2. Blair Waldorf

Hi Hi!

I am going to try to stick to events happening in Gossip Girl, but am not promising anything. I might change it accordingly. Like i said in Chap 1 this story refused to leave me alone, so I decided to share it. Hopefuly people will enjoy it. :)

Please Enjoy!

I do not own Hey Arnold or Gossip Girl

_O-O-O_

Blair Waldorf was the Rhonda Wellington Lloyd of Upper East-side, and me being me was fast becoming _the _bully of Constance Billard, and on my way of getting expelled.

Unlike PS.118, kids at Constance Billard will complain to their parents, who does not take kindly to regular black eyes or a bit of ruff housing. There are kids who has more influential parents than a upstart "Beeper king". I had already gotten three warnings and two suspensions, one more and its expulsion. Not like Bob actually cared, all he grumbled was that if I get kick-out of Constance I would be off to boarding school. I was actually starting to warm up to the idea. You need to understand that coming from a small town does not prepare you for the big city, especially the circle Bob wanted to get into. Maybe it would be easier just to be gone, out of sight out of mind.

I didn't care really, I had nothing left. Arnold was gone with his parents travelling the world, and Pheobe thinks I'm a moster. So you see, the only good people in my life was gone. There was nothing, so yes, I was thinking of punching the daylights out of the next person who crossed me, or any reason really, I was looking for a fight.

The first time I met Blair Waldorf she was being shoved down into the ground by some bigger boys. Typical school ground bully, Blair was still working her way up the social ladder, come on she was ten! She was by herself, which was a surprise. Blair was one of the those kids who stood out. I always thought she was like a porcelain doll, with her dark hair and milky white skin, I sometimes wondered what it would be like to look like her. Would I be popular, would Arnold have fallen in love with me, would my parents finally notice me... Well that thought would be completely shattered later. Anyhow her and the blond girl were always together, Serena...

Like I said I was looking for a fight, and given the opportunity I was not going to pass it up. While the boys laughed at Blair's expense, I was impressed that she hasn't ran off crying like most of the other kids. She instead gave the bullies a hard glare, and proceeded to left herself off the floor, dusting herself and made some comment to the boys. Knowing her now, it was probably something insulting, but I doubt they would have had the appreciation for her sophistication. Even at that age she can compliment you with an insult and vise versa. They might not have understood what she was saying, they still figured that she was insulting them. As I saw one boy lifting his hand, and she ever the queen refused to back down, I stepped in.

I took the slap in the face for her, I tasted blood, and old _Betsy_ was out. I don't remember a lot of what happened, but there were punches thrown and both boys tried to take me on. We were eventually separated and taken to the principle's office. I was sure that I would be expelled which meant boarding school. But I _really_ didn't care.

Eventually we were let go and I was told that my parents were informed of my actions. It seems the boys have pinned the whole thing on me, and Blair was no where in sight. Well who would want to defend me anyways. They told me to wait for my parents, but I knew better. Bob is too busy kissing some big shot's ass to come to the school and Miriam is most likely passed out some where in the apartment. So I tried to leave.

That's when I saw _them,_ the would be _Royals_ in just a few short years. Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen, Nathanial Archibald, and Charles Bass. This was the first time I saw them together, and I thought that who ever decided what perfect children should look like probably made them. I didn't think kids can be gorgeous, but apparently I was wrong. Seeing them together I can imagine their bright futures a head, and I became bitter. At the time all I can think about was that it's not fair how pretty they looked, ten year olds should not be able to look like that, why cant I look like that. But anything I was thinking went out the window, when I heard someone talk to me.

"Oh My! Have you seen a nurse? Why are you here by yourself? Ms Sander! What is the meaning of this!" A man with dark hair looked at me then proceeded to scream at the principle. I remember being shocked, someone actually took notice of me and was worried for me. I was brought out of the shock with what I heard next.

"My daughter Blair tells me that this girl took a slap for her and then defended her when the other two boys tried again!... Are you saying that someone her size can take on boys two grades higher?... And what is this I hear that she is the only one being punished? Apparently those two bullies have been doing this for some time and before she came no one went against them!" I tried retorting that I'm not small, but I don't think he heard me... "Are you condoning bullying? I am quite sure that the parent's committee and the board would love to hear this! And i can't believe you just left her here, look at her! Her face is swelling up like a balloon, and all you did was to tell her to wait? I hope you enjoy this time Ms Sanders, I will be contacting the educations department. Come children, we are leaving." With out giving Ms Sanders any room to reply, the Man turned and proceeded to pick me up.

I was too shocked to respond, someone was carrying me. I don't remember the last time someone held me. I didn't protest until I noticed that we were inside a car, a limo, the other kid's piled in and I was let go and put on the seat. The truth though was that I didn't want to let go, it was nice and warm. It felt like someone cared.

When the car started I tried to convince him that I was fine and I don't need to see a doctor, but he just smiled and said "its okay dear, we just need to be sure, you saved my little girl today and we want to make sure you are fine." Seeing as I couldn't get out I stayed quiet. No one else said anything during the ride. I glanced to the other kids in the car, searching for their reaction. But they stayed quiet, as if lost in thought.

The examination lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. They even took pictures. Which I learned later, was used against the two bullies. I was not a pretty sight. When I finally was able to look at myself in the mirror, it looked like I was the loser. The side of the face that the boy had slapped me.. Lets just say that Mr. Waldorf was right, balloon would be a good way to describe it. I think he might have put Blair in hospital, that was some force. The combination of fights and dealing with a dysfunctional family made me tough.

I'm getting side tracked. I was fine, was told to rest for a couple of days, and Mr. Waldorf told me not to worry about school, just to come back on Monday. I did not believe him. I did however gave him the benefit of the doubt. Bob did not mention anything about school, so when Monday came I went.

Turns out, the bullies have been targeting the smaller kids for quite sometime, so when chance came for the kids to complain, complain they did. Add to this was the Waldorf family, if Blair's father is critical, you should meet Eleanor Waldorf, now I know where Blair gets her tongue from. If her father was a storm when angered, than her mother was a hurricane. Let's just say that it was found out that Ms. Sanders was related to the two bullies and was quickly dismissed. Last I hear she was lucky to get a teaching job in Alaska.

Right Blair. Apparently having my name and records cleared, was her way of thanking me.

_"Pataki." She looked at me with indifference._

_"Waldorf." I replied steadily, I was still a bit wary of her intentions then, so I was on guard._

_"This does not make us friends." She said letting me absorb the new information._

_"But I do not like to owe people. So no one will mess with you from now on." She paused "That is unless you want them to." She finished with a smirk and left. I was told later about my clean slate..._

_Ironically I was grateful. _

That was the start, if you can call it that then, something of a mutual understanding. I would keep the bullies away from her and her friends. She would keep the rich kids from giving me crap. It was give and take, more of a business of sort. But it was something.

It was six month after the incident, when our paths will cross again.

Her name was Rosiland Wellington-Faloyd. Discreet checking I was relieved to find no connection to one Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. The half British snob thinks she was God's gift to earth. While Blair commanded presence and respect, _Rosiland_ wanted to be reveared. You can imagine, their first meeting is anything but pleasant. Rosiland informed, yes, informed Blair that now Constance has a true royalty, she should step down and serve her. She then proceeded to offer things, treatments, free shopping and such to Blair's entourage. Are you surprised that they left her in a heart beat?

I must say though. It was amusing at first see how worked up Blair can be, and frustrated that some transfer is going to ruin everything she has been working towards. It meant war. It was also entertainment, so I watched and did nothing. That is until _Rosiland_ crossed me.

I have been keeping a low profile and was starting to enjoy the anonymity. When she crossed my path.

_"What have we here? A lowly peasant." Rosiland said with a sneer as she looked at Helga. Helga said nothing as she looked up from her position on the steps. Deciding that she did not want anything to do with the "Princess Snob", Helga stood up to leave. _

_"I am talking to you! Don't you know its rude to ignore someone when they talking to you!" The princess screamed, when the realisation that she was being ignored struck her. Then like clock work, her minions pushed Helga down. Helga looked up and raised one side of her eye brow. The minions in the past never dared to touch her, apart from Blair making it clear that she was off limits, they were also scared of her. But this new edition seems to have made the minions grow some guts, but at the wrong time. Helga G. Pataki does not step down from being picked on. However her retaliation was interrupted by the "princess" again._

_"What's that! Are you resorting to stealing now peasent?" Helga didn't catch her meaning until after her locket was snatched away. Instinctively Helga reached to get it back, but was held back by two of the other girls. _

_"How takcy. A heart shaped locket, hmm its not even real, and what's here, picture of a girl and a boy? Are you bi? Eww, now I know why everyone stays away from you." Rosilnd then proceeded to smash it on the ground. Helga was too shocked to move._

_Those were her only pictures of Arnold and Pheobe left. During the move here, Bob had deemed her things not important enough and threw out all her photo albums. She had one class photo left, but its not the same. They were the only pictures of the two people that cared about her, even if they no longer do. _

_As Helga picked up the ruined locket, she vowed revenge. No one messed with Helga G. Pataki and got away with it. This meant war._

_Blair had seen the exchange, and they locked eyes as Helga looked up. An understanding was passed, and we are now allies._

The details of how Rosiland Wellington-Faloyd left Constance in humiliation will come in due cause. Let's just say that I made a deal with the Devil. We managed to get some information and pictures, and one Wellington-Faloyd would not be stepping in to the USA for quite some time.

Blair reverted back to her old self, and I thought that would have been it. But somehow she managed to surprise me. She gave me a new locket, I'm quite sure its real golden, it was smaller and no longer in the heart shape of the old one. I thought it was appropriate. It's a change. I refused it at first, until she threw the locket on to a table and left, saying well if you don't want it then just chuck it in the bin then. I took the locket after that, but I still thanked her

Our relationship changed then, where in the past she ignored me. She now acknowledge me during schools. She even invited me over for sleep overs, I was skeptical at first, until she mentioned that it will only be her, Serena and me. I took the offer then, I was not going to spend time with her minions, no matter how much Blair later tried. That was the start of our friendship.

I learned a lot of things of her and from her. She eventually brought up my appearance, especially the uni-brow. Trust me there was lots of shouting, screaming and even some scratching. But I was out numbered and given a make over. No more uni-brow, no more pigtails, and no more pink bow. The last point was something I fought against the hardest, I still wanted to keep some good memories with me, a part of Arnold. It took spilling part of my secrets to Blair for us to come to a compromise. There will be no more bow, however the robin was taken to a designer and changed into a piece of wearable jewelry. I can adjust the length of the chain to make it into a necklace or bracelet or anklet, but the robin will always be there close to me. It eventually became my signature. No matter what I wore I always had a dash of pink accompanying me.

Blair Waldorf might be manipulative, cynical, and will use you to her own gain. But she was frank about it and you get used to it. The saying all is fair in love and war can be best used to describe her tactics. You just need to find something to neutralize the situation she puts you into, it's good life skills to have. Yet when you are in you most need of a friend or in troubles, she will be the one there along yourside helping you to pick up the pieces or planning solutions and revenge.

So yes, I learned to love Blair as a sister that Olga never was, and I am thankful.

o-o-o

Yes! Its done! This took longer for me to write then expected. I did skip on alot of things regarding their relationship and their past together. But I will bring it in later when situations called for it. Yes I will add different characters from Gossip Girl and their history with Helga. That might or might not include some characters who started to become players cause of the show, like the Humphrey family and such.

:) Till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Hihi

Thanks for the review Anonymous Latina.

I actually didn't want to watch it at first, and it wasn't until I was home of holidays and ran out thins to watch did I rent out the first season. But it grew on me.

I never thought I would link Hey Arnold and Gossip Girl, but it is turning out to be fun. I am trying to write it so that people who don't watch Gossip Girl will get the gist of things. The main character is Helga, but people still need to know other characters to get little things, which is what I am trying to do with the character chaps.

Gossip Girl fans please don't kill me, I will be taking liberity on some story lines and characters.

I don't own Hey Arnold! or Gossip Girl.

Enjoy!

* * *

Serena has been gone for nearly a year, and I have been back in Hillwood for three months. My only point of entertainment? Gossip Girl. It kept me up to date on what's going on in my friend's lives. Well, Blair gives me weekly updates, I roll my eyes as I say this because all I ever hear is Nate this Nate that. Seriously, they been dating since kinder garden, she should get a grip. Yes I am a bit hypocritical, that's the reason I haven't told her to stop, yet. I get random phone calls from Chuck., mostly drunk ones telling me how boring the party scene is without me or Serena. I think he is more likely missing the drama we sometimes cause or are part of. I get a quick hi, how are you randomly from Nate, mostly when he needs advice on Blair, Chuck, or if he wants to talk about Serena. I know something happened between them, I just didn't realize the extent of it, and why the hell does he trust me with this, I could just well tell Blair. Yet I don't hoping it's just a infatuation and Nate will get over it. I've heard nothing from Serena since her disappearance like everyone else. If nothing interesting happens soon, I might just sneak back to New York for the weekend. It is only three hours away by car and an hour by train; Bob's 'leash' to keep tabs on me is loosening as the store starts to pick up on business. So soon it will be like old time where he won't even notice that I'm gone.

Right Hillwood, I should have handled my first day better. The cold mask that I learn in Upper East-side seemed to have slipped up from the shock of seeing people I knew. Although the most surprising was _who_ reminded me of who I am.

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe. AKA "Curly".

_There was nothing really to go back to when Helga rushed home after her first day at school. The house was still covered in boxes, Bob was at work and Miriam was passed out on some boxes. She managed to unpack enough boxes in the kitchen to get to her smoothie machine, and that was the extent of the unpacking. Helga's thought to hide in her room vanished as soon as she saw her room. It hasn't change since she was ten, and the few boxes she had was lying on the ground taunting her to be given the notice it deserves, unfortunately Helga refused to acknowledge it. Deciding she has had enough, she left the house. _

_Walking aimlessly around she finally found a secluded area of the park and sat down. Closing her eyes she can almost imagine that this is Central Park, and in the far side was the street that will lead up to Constance Billard. While to the left the street will take her to the Plaza, where Chuck will be waiting with a drink in hand, and an invitation to the latest party. Not to forget just a few streets away is Blair's place with Dorota busy cleaning and making sure they ate. Yes, sitting here with her eyes closed she can almost imagine that she was back in the big apple._

_"I never thought I would see the day that Helga G. Pataki will run away in desperation. The world must be coming to an end." A voice said from her right. Helga has always been good at identifying people, whether through their faces or their voices, and she knew exactly who it belonged to. _

_"What do you want __Thaddeus__, or is it __Curly__, since we are in Hillwood?" Her voice sounded cold with a hint of sarcasm, but there was an edge to it. _

_"Now, now. You know I like that name as much as Chuck Bass likes to be called Charles. Plus I'm telling the truth." Seeing that he wasn't getting a response. He carried on._

_"When I first saw the Gossip Girl blast, I didn't want to believe it. Then the rumor mill in Hillwood suddenly started to say that Big Bob Beepers is changing name, and the Pataki family is coming back to town... I know why your parents are back. The Beeper business went to shots and got brought out. But what are __you__ doing back?" At this he went to sit down opposite her, and went on._

_"I know you don't need their money, you know you don't need your parent's money. Hell! The whole of Upper East-side knows you don't need them. The only ones who don't know this is Bob and Miriam Pataki. You know there was a running joke in some circles that instead of sucking up to some big shots that won't even give him the time of day, Big Bob should just suck up to his own daughter." sigh " What are you doing here Helga?" He asked one last time, as he looked straight at her. But she kept her eyes closed, even when she started to answer him._

_"What's it to you that I'm back in this hell hole Thad? Can't a girl just want a change of scenery?" Helga replied as she straightened her legs._

_"If you wanted a change, it should be in France or Italy not Hillwood... I could always send Gossip Girl your new look?" As he showed her the photo he took with his phone. Helga instantly opened her eyes and glared at him. He ignored her and carried on. "What would Waldorf say if she saw you like this?" He sniggered. She hasn't been taking care of herself since she came back. Wearing some pants and T-shirt that was a size too big for her, with the pants rolled up so it isn't draggin on the floor, and instead of the heels he always saw her in she was in some tacky pump. But worst of all her pigtails are back. Blair would have a fit if she saw this._

_"Don't you dare..." Still glaring at him, she suddenly let out a huge sig. resigning to some unforeseen fate. _

_"A year Thad. One year. That's how long I will be staying. I will be back in Constance for my senior year. Even if I will only be there for six months, I __will__ graduate from there. There is no way in hell I want Hillwood as the high school I graduated from." Helga seemed to have stopped talking. But this was not what Thad wanted to hear._

_"Helga, you didn't answer my question. __Why__ are you back? Especially if you not planning on staying?" he insisted still staring at her._

_"I owe someone. Don't! I can't say. But I really owe that person. So I left, it's only for a year. Plus Bob has something that I would rather not get out. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a problem by the time I leave. So unfortunately for now, I'm stuck here." This was all Helga was willing to part with and he knew it. The information would be stored and thought through later when he is by himself. So for now he will let it drop._

_"Right. Let's go back to today then." Helga groaned as he brought out what she was dreading to talk about. "What happened to the "Ice Princess"? The girl that had most boys in Manhattan bowing at her feet after just one smile. The socialite that has the Upper East-side eating out of her hands, the the the.. Okay I have run of things to say. Mwahahaha!" She looked at him with a dead panned expression and proceeded to hit him over the head._

_"Thank, needed that... I was reverting to Curly. Okay, I might have exaggerated a bit. But the point is what happened to the sheek New Yorker that I know? The cold, sarcastic and devious Helga that rules in the shadows. The..." He was cut off by Helga giving his head another knock. _

_No words were passed as Helga stood up to leave. Thad looked unsure as he started to call her "Hel.." but he was cut off._

_"Thad. Its okay." Helga said as she stops. "I'm fine." She said as she turned her head to show a smirk. "I will see you tomorrow. By the way what do you want me to call you? Curly or Thad?" She said as she started to walk again._

_"Thad's fine, it will bring a bit of Upper East-side to Hillwood. Bye Helga! It's nice to have you here." The last bit was said softly as he smiled at the girl's back. Helga just lifted her right hand and waved as she walked off. _

The next day, I took a bit more care of my appearance and put on my neutral expression and ignored everyone. They did try to talk to me, but I answered appropriately, never giving more than I have to. This lasted for a week, before the novelty wore off and I became just another face. I know that the old PS.118 class still stares at me, but most have yet to approach me. Most, Rhonda was always the gossip and apparently still the snob. I ignored her, which frustrated her to no end. Their group tried the petty bullying tactics on me, locker being messed up, table missing from class room etc. Seriously they really need to get some new materials this is so elementary school. But eventually they also lost interest especially after I changed my classes to the advanced placements. There is less of the old crowd in those classes, and Thad is there. But so were Pheobe. I still haven't spoken to her, and I have caught her looking my way, but she always turned when she saw me notice. I tried not to dwell on it too much. Like Blair said the fault was not only on me, Pheobe should have trusted me more.

Recently there is a new game among the boys. Get Pataki to go on a date with you. There is a cash payout to anyone who wins it. If you want to join you need to pay five dollars and the money will into a pot which will grow as more and more boys starts to try.

I know I have changed. With my soft blond hair and slimming figure, I have heard some senior making crude comment about me. However, I am not some prize for someone to take. I give myself willingly, if I deem you worthy. I have put the idea to Thad that maybe I should go on a date with him so he can just get the money. His reply was interesting.

"No. Seriously Helga. You are gorgeous and I would love to take you on a date. But for that even to occur I would need to take you some place out of Hillwood. There isn't a place trendy enough to take you here. Plus if I did anything by halves where you are concerned. I might have a Bass making promises, and I like my life just fine thank you." If I didn't already know that Chuck tended to intervene on my dating life quite a bit, I would have been furious, because Helga G. Pataki does not need to be protected. But since I have argued with Chuck on numerous occasions on this matter and have gotten nowhere, I just laughed in humor. Then something clicked for me.

"So how much is he paying you to keep an eye on me?" I looked right into Thad's eyes as my expression turned a bit icy.

"Mm, I have no idea what you talking about." He replied nervously.

"I can always send your grandmother that nice picture of you in a tutu from that..." A hand was over my mouth, I still gave him a glare, but since I made my threat I waited for him to talk.

"Thad~~ I'm waiting..." I started in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"It's nothing really..."

"Thad~"

"I not only that..."

"Thad~"

"Okay Okay! It's not for money. It was a favor. Chuck Bass says that I can get a favor from him. But I would have done it even if he hasn't offered it, you should know that. You are special to a lot more people than you think." He replied pleadingly.

Giving a high whistle I was impressed.

"I'm impressed Thad. A favor from Chuck Bass is like having your own personal army, use it wisely." I couldn't be mad at him that was too good of an opportunity to pass, hell I would do it in a heartbeat. I will just ignore the special comment.

"So how big has the pot gotten?" I asked as we sat at the secluded corner of the cafeteria. It might be luck that no one seems to notice this table, or it could be the big pillar in front of the table that makes it invisible to the rest of the area. It serves my purpose, eating without people staring. It's a novelty plus it's the one place where I can see everyone without being noticed.

"Last I hear, it's somewhere near two hundred." Thad replies lazily.

"Hmm, I don't remember that many guys asking me out." I'm quite sure I would have noticed.

"You won't. Some of them chickened out last minute, and others say that they haven't found the 'right time' yet. So be prepared." He said grinning. Personally I think he has a side bet going, on how big the pot will get. And if chats with Chuck are anything to go by, how long till I crack and go on a date just to end the stupid bet.

I am tempted mind you. A bet like that does not bode well for someone trying to stay under the radar, especially when the female population is glaring daggers at you. I do ignore them most of the time.

Apparently I'm as cold as ice in the personality departmen, which I don't deny. I only show affection to those I deem worthy; okay now I sound like Blair. If there is one thing New York taught me, it's that nothing is for free, even if you would like to think so. One example, maybe not a good one, Arnold's kindness and affection... I would like to think that it's free. Yet when I look back on my younger days; I couldn't help but feel I paid for it with the obsession that I developed for him, come on I was like a stalker in some aspects. There is no point in dwelling on it now, he's gone. I haven't heard from him since he left and I didn't want to ask if he kept contact with anyone else, and yes, even after all these years it still hurts when I think of him. Or am I just scared to be hopeful? I'm just kidding myself. I have read all the journals and articles his parents has done over the years on their travels, and I think I have enough copies of the National Geographic episode where they met with the Shortmans to explore some jungle. That was two years back; I can just imagine how he would look now. Tall, tanned, hansom...

"Helga!"

"What!" I was started out of my daydream. Oh crap, see this is why I did not want to come back. Too many memories, and I am reverting back to my old self. Oh hell no! I am way passed that.

"You were spacing out." Thad said from the bench across from me.

"Yes genius, it happens to the best of us. Is lunch over yet?" Maybe classes can divert my attention elsewhere.

"Nearly. You wana go? I need to get some stuff from my locker before my next class."

"Ya lets blow this area before the stampede sets in."

As Thad and I left the cafeteria I thought I caught Pheobe staring at me, but I was out before I could be sure.

Two more classes and I'm done for the day.

Nine more months then I am out of Hillwood. What can happen in nine months?

* * *

:D I thought about ending it with a Gossip Girl blst to tye to the next proper chapter, but I decided that it would be too cruel, so I ended here.

I'm going to do another character chap next, but it would be someone from Hey Arnold! not Gossip Girl.

Yes its going to be Thad/Curly, I have been itching to write his story since I thought his character through.

Till next time BiBi!

Please Review! It's a very good motivation. :D


	4. Thaddeus Gammelthorpe aka Curly

IT's been awhile, but this is a longer chapter then usual

This chapter shows how Curly knows Helga from NY and what had happened to Helga just before she left Hillwood.

I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did they would have finished the jungle movie and given us an epilogue where Arnold and Helga get together!

* * *

Just when you think everything is looking up, life decides to send you a curve ball. Well that was how Helga saw Curly, that one party just before she turned thirteen.

_o-o_

Life was looking up for one Helga G. Pataki at nearly thirteen... that is if you ignore the parents and the occasional visit from the perfect sister. On the home front, nothing has changed much. Bob is still trying to sell people beepers even though for all those with a brain can see that the future lies with cellphones, but no Bob was too much of a stuck-up to see a business opportunity. If he did then maybe he would have lasted longer in New York. But on her social front, she has made a few friends… surprisingly with the popular rich kids. It just happened, one day she was invited to a sleep over at Blair Waldorf's and the next she was invited to other activities and events that did not consist of annoying minions. It was nice to have a feeling of belonging. It was at one of Bob's parties that Helga first saw Thaddeus Gammelthorpe aka Curly.

The party was held at their place. Bob had volunteered to host the Independence Day bash. He had managed to get a place that bordered Upper East-side and what is considered somewhat a questionable area, but the rent was considerably cheaper. The three bed room apartment was not big enough to host a full event. However, there is a sizable roof on the building to host a decent one. There is also a view of the fireworks that's on display around the city. Secretly Bob bragged about how he didn't need to spend a cent on the fireworks as there was enough around to put on a decent show. For this party, someone managed to get the Archibalds and the van der Woodsens to attend, and with Nate was Chuck, his father was off on another business trip. It was later rumored that Lily van der Woodsens was there because of her current man who had some similar interests with Bob. That relationship did not last.

It has become a rule that if the Patakis are coming to an event that anyone of them is attending, then they will act like they didn't know her in front of the other guests. The rule was there so that Bob will not know that she had influential friends. Granted Blair and Serena's moms won't hit Bob's social status alert, even though Serena's mom is one of the most well connected socialites in Manhattan, and Blair's mom is one of the hottest fashion designer around. Bob preferred the business people. So Chuck and Nate's fathers on the other hand are the exact kind of people Bob wanted to associate with, so for her own sanity and welfare, she kept away. She did not want to become Bob's connection to the higher circle.

On this particular night people were buzzing that one of the _"Lost__sons"_ was returning to Manhattan's social scene. Note here: _"Lost"_ sons or daughters are those who were born a true trust fund baby, who for one reason or another forsakes their social circle and life style. Markus Northing was one such person; he fell in love with a waitress and later eloped. His grandmother, one Marcella Mary Northing, promptly disowned him. It was the scandal of that particular year.

Marcella Mary Northing was said to be the daughter of an English Baron, but fell in love with Thomas Northing, a charismatic American entrepreneur and followed him to America. Unfortunately all he had was charms. By the time she finally became an American citizen he was knee high in debt and drinking himself to death. He died leaving her, at twenty, with all the debt, four children, and a crumbling laundry store. Apparently the local mob boss at the time took a liking to her and gave her time to pay back. Within ten years she not only managed to pay back her debt with interest, but also made a name for herself in the service industry. From the one store, she has expanded across three states and by the time her children took over, the Northing name would be known across America and Europe. The business now has exclusive contracts with some major hotels around the world. So by the time the grand children came around they had an empire to inherit.

Marcella had three sons and a daughter. Lost the eldest and youngest sons to a war she never believed in. Her middle son gave her two granddaughters, while her only daughter died giving her the only grandson. She by no means is sexist, but her two granddaughters where the stereo typical socialites, married well and left the ambition to their respective husbands. Marcella sees them as vultures. Her only grandson, Markus, was her pride; he was charming with the intelligence and ambition to back it up. He reminded her of the better days with her first husband. Oh yes she did remarry, first to a banker where she learned the art of investment and then to a publishing giant much later in life. That last one was a love match; it was the second time she gave her heart willingly. This time the gamble paid off, but it came a little late. She had disowned Markus when he fell in love with a waitress and eloped. If the match was made after Marcella had met George Hamting her current husband, then she would have probably let the couple be. Not long after she married, she hired private investigators to find her grandson. The only lead, was a letter sent to her with a picture of her great-grandson, Thaddeous, it was her father's name. The same father that had welcomed his daughter back with open arms and helped her to expand into Europe. It was the first time she had regretted what she did.

When Marcella finally found Markus, he was a shadow of the person he used to be. Grieving the death of his wife, who died during the birth of their second child, the child didn't survive either. He was a mess. He refused to move away so a compromise was reached. He worked the company business from home in Hillwood, doing only weekends in New York if need be, he didn't want to move away from where they had the most memory and he didn't want Thaddeous to leave his friends behind. In return they spent the major holidays and the summer vacation with Marcella and George.

This will be the first summer vacation they will be spending on Upper East-side.

As you can imagine Bob was boasting how much of an honor it is to have this introduction at _his_ party. The real introduction would come later in the month where it would be hosted at the Plaza with press and more influential people. They had arrived earlier than expected and Curly wanted to come to the Pataki event. He was curious to see how Helga was doing.

Unfortunately Helga was not prepared to see anyone from Hillwood, least of all someone from her old class.

When Markus and Thaddeous made their entrance to the Pataki residence, Helga, Serena, Chuck and Nate was on their way through their second bottle of champagne and Chuck was rolling up his third joint to pass around. They were by the fire escape stairs, it gave them freedom to watch people and at the same time keep them hidden from view. Nate kept watched just in case one of the parents suddenly remembered their existence. He saw the father and son being introduced around then his father made some comment and started to look around. Nate decided to step into the light, seconds later his father saw him and gesture him forward.

"Markus. This is my son Nathanial. Son this is Markus Northing and his son Thaddeous."

"Hello sir." Respectably Nate shook Markus's hand and held his hand to the other boy.

"Call me Curly." Thaddeous said as he shook hands with Nate.

"Nate then."

"Nate, why don't you take Thaddeous to the other kids?" Nate's father said as he promptly started talking with Markus. Markus gave Curly a smile and they were off.

"Chuck, Serena. This is Thaddeous Northing." Nate introduced when they got to their corner.

"Curly." Curly snapped, getting a bit irritated.

"Curly? What kind of nick name is that?" Chuck asked, as he took another drag of the joint, and passed it to Nate. Serena giggled in the background as she drank some more Champaign.

Curly was about to retort when someone passed him and handed Chuck another bottle of the bubbly alcohol.

"Ahh nice, Serena is hogging the other bottle." Chuck said as he opened the new bottle and gave it back to the girl. Who drank some and passed to Nate. He accepted the drink and then seemed to have forgotten Curly until he made a coughing noise.

"Oh sorry Helga this is Cur..." He didn't get to finish.

"Curly what the FUCK are you doing here?" Helga screamed as she realized who she passed earlier. She was dumb founded.

It's been two years since she left Hillwood and a year since she has made a life here with friends. She did not want to think about Hillwood, there is nothing there anymore, and she really did not need a reminder.

No, she did not need this. Making up her mind Helga did not wait for a reply, took the bottle out of Chuck's hand as he protested and left down the fire escape. She could hear someone calling her in the background and someone following her but she didn't care, she needed to leave. As she got to the street she felt someone grab her from behind and in reflex, she started to kick and swing.

"Hey hey! Helga! It's Nate! Chill!" Nate screamed as he dodged Helga's attacks.

"What the hell do you want?" Helga screamed back as she downed some alcohol.

"Where you going?" Nate asked.

"I don't know! I just need to leave! I can't stay! I can't!" Helga started to become hysterical.

"Okay, Okay. Wait here." Nate gestured to a black town car across the street.

"We're going to go to Blair's. She left early from their event, and is home." Nate opened the door and guided Helga inside. She went without a fuss. The whole ride there was in silence as Helga downed the rest of the bubbly. As she followed Nate out to Blair's place, she grabbed a bottle of wine from the car fridge, she was getting drunk tonight. She needed to forget.

Blair was waiting when they got in; she took one look at Helga, grabbed her hand, thanked Nate and told him to come back tomorrow. Nate didn't argue, it's a girls thing, plus he needed to get the car back before his parents decides to leave. He gave Blair a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

He and Chuck had a guy to interrogate. Helga never volunteered much about her past. Blair knows some but none of us are privy to the details. Everyone was allowed secrets, they knew she was hurt in the past by people she trusted, and maybe tonight they will be getting some answers. Oh yes, Nate's curious and if the look Chuck gave Curly was any indication. Then Chuck was not letting this opportunity go.

o-o

After Nate ran after Helga, Chuck's expression changed from relaxes indifference to cold curiosity. Is that possible? To be cold and curious at the same time? Well Curly thought so; he had the urge to gulp when he looked at the boy he just got introduced to. The only other girl Serena was looking uncertainly between Chuck and Curly. They stayed liked this for the next twenty minutes, the only difference was now Curly was seated on one of the steps with Chuck leaning on a railing to the corner occasionally shooting glances at Curly. Serena sat on a step below Curly still drinking her bubbly, occasionally offering the bottle to Curly, which he took gratefully. Nate arrived not long after and the atmosphere started to change. Tension was building up, and it made Serena uncomfortable.

"Nate, where is she?" Serena said breaking the silence.

"Blair's, I promised that I would be back tomorrow. I don't think Helga would talk to anyone else."

"Hmm..." Making a decision, she took one last drink of the Champaign and passed it to Curly. "I will see you tomorrow then. Bye guys." Serena went back in the party, mostly likely telling her mom that she is off to Blair's, she knew she'll get any information the boys got, but this is not her scene.

Silence reigned once again on the fire escape, with the occasional laughter from the main party and fireworks in the background. As it seem like no one was going to say anything Chuck broke the tension.

"As much as I like your companies, let's get to the point shell we?" Chuck spoke as he took another drink.

Curly and Nate still stayed silent, so Chuck took the initiative.

"You know what we want to hear, so let's cut to the chase." Chuck looked at Curly, but he stayed silent.

"We might only know Helga for just over a year. But there is little that can freak her out, and she freaked when she saw you. We know that something happened in her old life that she refuses to talk about. Now you can imagine we are curious creatures, and the more she keeps quiet the more curious we get. Normally we will let it be and eventually she will probably tell us, but since you're here. We can leave the scheming and just ask you." Curly looked at him, but said nothing.

"Look, despite what she put forward to the world, we have become quite found of her. The girls are worried that she won't talk about her old life, something about old wounds festering and stuff. It might help us to help her if you can tell us a bit of what happened." Nate decided that maybe another approach was needed; Chuck didn't always show that he cared.

"And..."

"Okay." Curly cut Nate off. Nate and Chuck both looked at him surprised that they didn't have to go into threatening him. A cellphone went off just then.

"Hi dad, okay sure. I will be there, bye." It was Curly's.

"I need to go, we only arrived today and dad wants to get settled. Is there any where I can meet you guys?" Curly asked.

"The Plaza Hotel, just tell them Chuck Bass is expecting you. Let's do lunch, say twelve. We will be waiting. Come on Nate this party just became boring, let go drink at my place." With that Chuck left. Nate threw Curly a small smile and went after Chuck.

Curly left the party thinking about the people he had met today. They were very different to the people of Hillwood, they reminded him of Rhonda. Just some of them were worse. Then he thought about Helga and her friends. She had changed. No more unibrow, no more pigtails, no more pink bow, and before she noticed him, she seemed relaxed, like she belonged with them; she looked good, even pretty. He felt a pain of guilt whenever he thought about her. The months after Arnold left was bad for her, she became distant and difficult. He should have done something, Arnold would have, but he was no Arnold, he knew that. There is no use dwelling on it now. He will have to relive that tomorrow, hopefully it can help her to deal with it.

o-o

Curly never believe in being the first to be at a meeting, he didn't like to be there alone waiting. So he learned how to disappear in a crowd and to reappear when they least expect it, it was fun and after awhile people expected him to be like that, so he never stopped. He was Curly the psychopath, the crazy one, the one most likely to snap.

The side that he never showed anyone was the more 'normal' side. Since he was little his dad always told him about his family, so for some time, he learned everything he can about his upper-class family. His father never expected to be back in New York, never regretted leaving for his mom. He envied that and one day he hopes to have something like his parents had. Despite what everyone thinks he knows when something goes too far or if he will get into serious trouble. The stunt in the principal's office... Well he was having one of his more crazy days, and it was justified. He really wanted to be a ball monitor. He also knows when not to be late.

Even as a kid Chuck Bass was not someone you messed with, he can feel it just from their short meeting. How Helga G. Pataki managed to ingrain herself in that circle would be an interesting story.

Curly arrived at The Plaza with five minutes to spare, he gave his name and was shown up to one of the top suites. As he was let in, he saw a table set by the window on the far side with a buffet of food next to it. But what caught his eyes were the people sitting around it. Four kids his age sat around the table, three he knew already, but the fourth was a girl with dark eyes, dark hair, and porcelain skin, she was like a doll, a perfect little girl of a high society family. He assumed this was Blair, the girl that they mentioned Helga went to last night. She intimidated Curly with just one look. She was judging Curly from his appearance and if her frown is anything to go by she was not impressed. But the frown was only there for a moment then it was gone replaced with a perfect blank expression. He felt he was beneath her, she probably thought he was beneath her. His thoughts were cut short when Nate did the introduction.

"Curly, hello. You've met Chuck and Serena. This is Blair,"

"Blair Waldorf. So you're the guy that caused Helga's little episode." Blair cut Nate off as she introduced herself with a smirk and went straight to the point. Curly didn't know what to say and tentatively said a hi.

"Come on Northing, sit. We won't bite... Much." Chuck said with a smirk. If Curly was nervous before, he was now quite uncomfortable. But he did as Chuck suggested. Then he realized what Chuck had called him.

"I'm called-"

"Yes, yes, I am not calling you _Curly._ It sounds like a hooker's name. If you don't like Thaddeous then I will call you Northing. Now let's get something to eat before we start shell we." It was not a suggestion as he already started to get food from the buffet table followed by Nate and Serena, but Blair stayed where she was and looked at him. It was unnerving, so he got up and got some food. When everyone was seated, he noticed that Blair even though she didn't get up to get food, there is now a plate of food before her. Probably one of the others got food for her he thought.

Taking a few bites of his food, Curly then noticed that there is an extra place at the table, and he realized that the place is most likely Helga's.

"Is someone else suppose to join us?" Curly asked.

"Umm, ya sort of..." Nate started to answer, but was cut off by Chuck's snort.

"Helga is currently indisposed, but she will join us shortly." Blair took over from Nate and gave Chuck a glare.

"Oh please, you had to drug her after she refused to come. Dorota had to carry her here." Chuck ignored the glare Blair was giving him.

"Drugged?" Curly questioned, but all he got was a glare from Blair, so he went back to his food.

"She will join us when she's ready, she's just sulking." Blair states as she played with her food after a long silence.

"So I heard from Nate that you going to tell us what happen to Helga back in Hillwood." Deciding that she has had enough food, she went right to the point of this meeting. Curly was caught a bit off guard, but it was to be expected. These people don't seem to beat around the bush when they want something.

Clearing his mind he responded.

"Look, the thing is, I can tell you what I know and what I heard from the other kids. But there is two weeks of school I missed just before she left, and when I came back she was gone. She didn't come back to school at all for the last week before summer break, and the next thing I know I heard from my dad that the whole Pataki family had moved." Letting them know that I can only fill in some of the blank, I started telling the story as I know it.

"I take it you all know to some extent about Arnold right?" I asked and seeing them nod I carried on. "And I take it you by now have met the rest of the Pataki family, and have an idea about her home life?" They nod again.

"I don't know all the details of how, when or why but Helga had an obsession for Arnold, and with the lack love and attention from her family Helga put every ounce of any form of attention on him. Until fourth grade everything was fine and nothing was different, every day it was like school, baseball, something would happen and Arnold would save the day, and Helga will bully everyone. Then in fifth grade Arnold won a competition and got the whole class to San Lorenzo, long story short, there was a crazy man, Arnold saved the day with Helga's help and he was reunited with his parents. Anyways, thing were looking up then. Arnold and Helga got close after that and for awhile they seemed to be a couple, even though it was never confirmed. Then Arnold had to leave, actually it was more like his parents got an offer to travel and document somewhere in Africa, and they didn't want to leave Arnold again and gave him the choice to go with. He chose to go, Helga was devastated and she refused to talk to him, but eventually he got through to her. He left at the end of fifth grade." At this Curly took a drink from his glass.

"Then sixth grade happened... It was a disaster from the start. There was apparently an influx of kids at PS.119, so the district decided to move all the six graders from there to PS118, and suddenly we had a bunch of new people. To promote _fairness_ our class, which had been together since first grade, were split up, Helga ended in a class with Rhonda. We were all split up, but they were the only ones that ended up in a class by themselves, and Rhonda being Rhonda tried her hardest to be with the in crowd. Helga ignored most of them, it was who she is, petty bullying was nothing, plus this was Helga we're talking about the bully of PS 118. For most the first six months it was like that, Helga would go to her classes and then end up with Pheobe at lunch like always. Then Gerald made the town's base ball team and it made him and some of the other guys some sort of a celebrity in Hillwood. That's when the problems started, girls were stalking Gerald, but he was a lady's man and loved the attention. Now everyone in our class knew that even if Gerald and Pheobe weren't a couple, Gerald still had a soft spot for her and we all thought that they would eventually get together…" Looking at the four sitting in front they were not here to listen to other people's lives. "I need to set the background before you can understand."

"Anyways, Pheobe has been Helga's best friend and only friend for most of her life. With Helga's bullying nature, not a lot of people got close to her, but somehow Pheobe and Helga became best friends. So with all the attention Gerald was getting his friends were also put under watch. They quickly realized that Gerald and Pheobe were good friends and because of Arnold, Gerald was decent to Helga. The other girls in school quickly started to target Pheobe with petty jealousy, nothing too outlandish. Just stupid hate letters, trashed desk and locker, missing books etc. Helga being Helga, managed to scare most of the girls to leave them alone. This lasted for nearly two months until the baseball team won a regional game and their name got more hyped up. Then someone came up with the idea that they can be friends Helga and Pheobe. Pheobe the ever sweet, nerdy girl accepted invitations and such. But Helga got rid of them. It was at one of those that Pheobe had a 'makeover' which got her a compliment from Gerald. Helga just told her that she looked weird, that was the first fight. This led to Helga being on her own and Pheobe becoming friends with the other girls which was led by this girl called Cindy. When things started to quiet down and Helga and Pheobe's friendship seems to be on the mend, some letters that Pheobe wrote to Gerald –but never intended to give him- was copied and sent around the school. According to Pheobe Helga was the only one who knew about them, they wrote letters together, she to Gerald, Helga to Arnold. So she blamed it on Helga… There was a big fight at school and nearly everyone felt sorry for Pheobe and started to shun Helga…" taking a big breath Curly carried on.

"It was bad then. There wasn't a place that she could go without someone making a comment, and the ones that didn't believe in the rumors were too scared to associate themselves with her. Helga didn't really care; it bugged some people that she didn't seem fazed by it. And we, the kids from PS 118 knew her. If it was done by Helga G. Pataki, she would admit it. If anything Helga had guts and would never betray someone she considered her friend. The person that took the step to talk to her was actually Gerald. One day at lunch he just walked up to Helga and told her that he believed her and then proceeded to sit down and had lunch with her. After that they started to spend time together, at school, after school, it was the first time in ages that I had seen her give a genuine laugh. My dad got into an accident four weeks before school was due to end and I decided to stay home to help. During my absence there were photos that started to popup in school, they were of Gerald and Helga… From what I saw they were innocent photos, but to some it looked like they went on dates and such, but there was one photo that caused the problem, one of Helga kissing Gerald on the cheek. It looked innocent enough, I've seen Helga kiss Arnold, that kiss on the cheek was nothing more than a kiss between friends. It still caused a lot of rumors to go around, mostly about Gerald taking Arnold's girl and people saying that Helga was jealous of Pheobe's friendship with Gerald, etc. Well Pheobe took it to heart with Cindy edging her on; she did something that I even can't believe she would… Helga doesn't have much with regards to photos and anything that she treasures came after she could walk or they are from others - Look everything I say from here I got from talking to Gerald, and I trust the guy not to lie about this - Anyways before Arnold left, he made a photo album for Helga, from what I was told Arnold really saw the best of Helga and the guy really was smitten with her. The Album was photos that he collected from different people in Hillwood, it was the only photo album Helga had just for her. What also made it precious to Helga was that there were photos of her and Arnold and Gerald said he had never seen Helga that happy before… Somehow Cindy got hold of it… the only person that could have had access to the photo album was Pheobe and she didn't deny being the person that gave it to Cindy. The story went that Cindy burnt the album, in front of Helga. Helga saw red and ended up beating her and some other girls up. She got suspended for two weeks, but she never came back. Her family left Hillwood just after summer vacation started…"

"They were a bunch of idiots…" Everyone turned as the new voice joined them. There was Helga standing by the buffet table picking up food randomly. Everyone watched as she piled the plate and then came to sit down and start to eat.

"Well, that was… " Chuck started "Boring, such a cliché." And Blair ended it.

"What do you expect from a bunch of ten and eleven year olds? It's not as if they could have done more, it is a small town… Plus those were my only pictures; I put everything in there… everything that mattered. And to lose it all because of someone who should have known me better than anyone else, I shut down after that." The way Helga responded, it was as if she didn't care.

"Well, you do look better…" Nate commented.

"Well I would without the sleeping pills in my system, wouldn't I?" Helga directed the question back to Blair, while Blair just gave her a dead pained expression. Something passed between them as they stared at each other, but eventually Helga sighed and stopped eating.

"Hearing the event from Thad here gives me at least some perspective that not everyone was against me. But one thing he did remind be of is that I am Helga G. Pataki, I don't care what people that don't know me think or say. I know I freaked last night, but I never expected to see anyone from Hillwood and seeing Thad just brought back some bad memories. So my instinct was to run, nothing too shocking and don't worry I will chat with the therapist when I see her next." Helga rolled her eyes as she said the last part and Curly choked on his drink.

"Geese Thad, this is Upper-East side, having a therapist is like having cleaners." She smirked at him and then proceeded to start eating again. And then it's as if nothing happened, and Curly did not just tell four people who are strangers to him what happened to Helga before she came to New York. Blair and Serena started to talk about the latest fashion and gossip that's going around and Chuck was telling Nate about a party that's happening later. Curly was lost, and Helga must have caught on.

"Come on Thad lets go get some fresh air." Helga got up and walked out to the balcony, he followed, while the rest carried on with their conversations. This bunch confused Curly immensely.

"They care…" As if reading his mind Helga told him as she lit up a cigarette, and he's jaw dropped as she chuckles.

"I smoke Thad, get used to it." Taking in a few drags she carried on.

"They don't hover, if I wanted to talk then they will listen, but they won't push unless it's something big. This is something they have suspected, and it's probably a relief that it's nothing bigger then some petty fights. If you stay long enough you'll catch on to what I mean. But trust me, your little confession there is going to get me a lot of photos. So how is Gerald doing?" Curly knows that this will probably be the only answer he will get and her changing the subject meant she was done talking about the past, so he let it go. Only later will Curly get what she meant about what happened to her in Hillwood as petty, because that had nothing on what happens to people when the circle you ran with had money and influence. School pettiness had nothing against the cut throat world of the upper class. But these were thing that he has yet to discover, so he told her about Hillwood, about the people she wanted to know and about what happened after she left.

Curly became Thad for the Upper East Siders that day. That summer in New York, would be the first of many vacations that he would spend with the five of them. Sometimes it's in the Hamptons, sometimes it's in Europe, but he came to realize that life is never dell when he was with them. So he struck up an interesting friendship with the future of Upper-Eastside and more surprisingly Thaddeus Gammelthorpe- AKA Curly, 'Thad', become friends with one Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm hoping to bring in Gerald and write about Arnold's grandparents in the next chaper. :)

Review makes me happy and write faster :D


	5. Chapter 3

Chap 3

When I first came back here I didn't see Gerald. Considering he was the only one that I had as a friend back then, I can't say I wasn't a little disappointed. That is until I heard the reason why he hasn't been to school. Apparently he won some scholarship for a term in an intensive training camp for those interested in furthering their careers in sports and it would count towards his admissions for college in the future, so it was a no brainer for him to go. He is one of the few that already has colleges scouting for him even though his still a junior, but he is apparently just that good. There were some other schools in the district that had tried to lure him away with promises and perks, but Gerald wasn't interested.

So I found myself sitting in the cafeteria with Thad chatting and minding my own business when a commotion started to happen by the entrance. Gerald Johanssen had come back to school and his adoring fans are just thrilled… note my sarcasm.

I knew one day Gerald would turn into a smooth talker and he had always been on good terms with everyone. And as the years passed he's turned into the most popular guy in school, not only because of his looks, but also his personality and athletic abilities. I sat there on the bench watching his interactions with others. The way the guys greeted him easily, as if he was their mate and the way the girls fawned after him and flirted with him. He gave everyone his attention and he knew them by name. If that's not charisma then you're blind. Yet as he sat at the table and as people clamored around him, my vision started to change. I could see another boy there, one with the odd shaped head and the easy trusting smile.

I had to shake my head a bit; it's not like to think about him these days. Being back in Hillwood really is bringing back memories.

This is what I do though, I watch people and I watch their reactions. You can tell a lot from what they do and act, consciously or unconsciously. And as I watched Gerald, I came to a conclusion that actually surprised even me. So I popped my head on my right hand and carried on observing.

Half way through lunch he finally noticed me or Thad/Curly, I really need to decide on what to call him. I can see the confusion, the way he was trying to figure me out, a hint recognition and then full on shock. I actually giggled at his expression. He came towards our table, ignoring everyone else and slowly people caught on where he was going and the cafeteria started to go silent.

I never moved from my spot and I watched with a smirk as he came towards me. Well, he did grow up good.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'll see the day that Helga G Pataki would come back." He says and then promptly sits down opposite me. Thad and Gerald exchanged greetings and then his focus was back to me.

"Well, I never thought I'd be back." I said with a shrug.

"So how long you staying?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"Long enough." I scowled and he chuckled.

"Still the bully Helga?" He asked with a smirk and then a cocky grin.

"Well it depends on the situation tall hair boy." I replied with a smirk. He does not have a tall afro anymore, but it's for old time's sake.

"What you doing Friday?" He asked without hesitation.

"Well depends on what you're thinking?"

"Catching up between friends and away from preying eyes and ears."

"For that to work there's only one place I can think of…" I said with a soft smile.

"The roof?" He knows what we both miss.

"The roof." I nod to him and gets up. The bell should be going soon. "It's good to see you Gerald, even if I didn't want to come back."

He gives me a grin and then does something I didn't expect to; he pulls me to him and hugs me. I was going to kick his ass, until I heard his softer voice. "It's really good to see you Helga and I mean it. Hillwood hasn't been the same without you." He then lets me go and walks away and waves. "I'll see you Friday, Pataki."

"Close your mouth Thad and let's go." He quickly pulled himself from his shock and started to look around as we left the cafeteria.

"You know what will happen right?" He looks at me with interest. "They'll be saying that you're dating Gerald by the end of the day, if not already."

I shrug "Thad, if I had to care about every single gossip that has come out of Constance about me than I should be already had tons of abortion, the mistress of the mob bosses, a cold assassin, not to mention the amount of men and women I've slept with. This thing will blow over like all the others." With that we took our seats and I proceeded to ignore him for the rest of the classes.

_ 0-0_

For the months that I've been here there was one place that I had tried to avoid, but ultimately failed at. Every day after school, I would walk around Hillwood. Trying to take in the area, trying to figure out what had changed and what had stayed the same. The truth is nothing has changed much.

Sure there is the changing of shops and there are always people coming and going of the place. But essentially nothing too drastic has changed. Mr. Green still runs the butchery; Caesar is still around doing everything; Harvey still works for the postal services, he just runs the whole office in Hillwood now; Willie runs the ice-cream store now; Officer Pudney, is now Deputy Pudney; and Mrs. Vitello, going on seventy, but still runs the flower place with a smile.

By the time I knew where I was going I was already looking at the steps that lead up to the boarding house… Arnold's boarding house. I would stare at it and leave. It's not every day, but it happens often enough, and sometimes I'm on the other side of the street. It was on one of these walks that I saw her again after so many years.

They may think she's crazy and going insane, but Gertrude Shortman was one tough lady and the years after Arnold had left, we had comforted each other when we missed him. Grandma G, as I called her before I left was the only parental figure I had while I was in Hillwood. Her saying may be crazy and cryptic at times, but once you get the meaning, it's the best advice you'll need.

Yet the first time I saw her, I nearly didn't recognize her. She looked like one of those old ladies that didn't know where they were going. Her eyes were dell, the bounce she always had with her is gone and the sadness that seems to settle around her was heart breaking.

I followed her at a distance, hoping to see where she was going and hoping to just see some hint that the old Grandma G was there. Her wondering got her nowhere and everywhere, until one intersection and car was speeding down the street and Grandma G was just about to step on the road and that's when I acted. I pulled her to me.

She didn't even look at me.

"Grandma G…" I didn't even realize I had said it until she stopped and slowly turned to me. Bit by bit I saw her eyes change. The spark that I knew so well was starting to resurface. Then it's as if someone had flipped a switch, her whole demeanor changed.

"Ms. Eleanor! It's so nice to see you again! This calls for a celebration! Yes Yes lets go shopping!" And that was it. Grandma G dragged me around Hillwood getting food and decorations. I saw more than once how the people who knew her would stare and other times they were crying happy tears. But it wasn't till I was in the boarding house and talking to Grandpa Phil, did I realize how bad it had gotten.

A year after I had left Grandma G was in an accident and for a short time Arnold and his parents came back to check on her, but it was short lived as they had another documentary to film. He said after that she was just never the same. The celebrations that she had loved so much are gone and slowly she stopped cooking, until she would just sit there and stare at something that reminded her of Arnold.

"Thank you Helga…"I turned to Grand Pa Phil, he was still looking at Grandma G as she danced around the kitchen and threatening Ernie with death if he so dared to touch her gravy. "I… I was truly losing hope here. She didn't want me to tell Arnold and them, because they're happy with travelling the world and all that. But I was losing my Gertrude, my Pookie…but she is finally back... Thank you." There was nothing I could say. No reply would stump the guilt that was building, knowing that I won't be here for that long. But there was something that I could do. This time I'm not going to lose contact. Hillwood is close enough to New York for me to come visit and it would be worth it, if I keep the spark in Grandma G's eyes and the craziness of the house going. That was a silent promise that I made myself that first night I spent at the boarding house.

And it was the beginning. I would eventually end up with my own room, and end up at this boarding place every weekend, until New York call again.


End file.
